Timeless Love
by amyjane1200
Summary: "True love stands by each others side on good days and stands even closer on bad days -Anonymous"


**A/N:** I wrote this short story a few months ago and forgot about it LOL. Today I found it in my documents and decided to edit and finish it. So without further ado this is my very first one-shot, I hope you guys will like it :)

* * *

A sad smiled formed on his lips as he watched her sleeping, huddled in one side of the bed. He gently wiped the tears stain on her cheeks and took the picture frame from her tight embrace. She stirred from her sleep and scrunched her forehead as she fell deeper in her slumber. He placed the frame back to its position, a sad smile formed on his lips as he looked at the picture of them together, it brought back so many memories.

It has been exactly 30 days since the accident but she was still in the same broken form as before. He knows the process of healing will be very difficult for both of them but they have to move on at one point or another. He couldn't let this hold them back from continuing their purpose. He laid down beside her, wishing that she will have a dreamless and peaceful sleep.

The clock strike at exactly 12 pm and he was already wide awake, he sat on the chair opposite to their bed and waited for his wife to wake up. She stirred into consciousness and didn't utter any word, she stared at the ceiling for a long time as realization hit her once again. With just memories as reminder, tears began falling from her eyes once more. Takumi didn't say a word and continued watching his wife, nothing he could do or say will be of any help. A slight worry crossed his face once he realized the time, she hasn't eaten anything since last night. The food in the kitchen was left untouched with the rest of the groceries rotting as days passed by.

After crying for a while she sat up and grabbed a few tissues to blow her nose, she barely put any effort in her toss and the litter sat on the tiled floor with the rest of other trash and her garments, scattered everywhere. Takumi sighed at the sight of his wife. He followed her to the kitchen, he has learned from the last few weeks to not meddle but let her grieve in her own phase.

She went to the kitchen and rummaged through the dirty dishes for a clean mug, once she found one she could use, she brewed some coffee and made her way to the living room where she spends the rest of her day. A small smile formed on his lips, this was the first time she will have something for breakfast. She stopped in front of the couch and took a deep sigh as she looked over all of the things sitting on top of the couch. With the remaining energy she has, she dumped all of clothes and boxes to the floor and made room for her tiny frame to sit. She flopped down on the chair and pressed play on her voice mails. The most recent messages played first.

 _'Hi Misaki, do you want to hang out this weekend. The girls want to see you. We miss you,'_

She ignored it and moved on to the older messages.

 _'Misaki, it's Hinata, please call me when you can,'_ she pressed next.

 _'Misaki, you can't just stay in your apartment forever, we are here for you, call me if you are feeling lonely,'_

He has probably memorized the rest of the voice mails by now. This was her regular routine. After waking up and crying her eyes out in the bed, she will make her way to the couch and listen to the messages over and over again. It might be one of her ways of coping but it breaks his heart just watching her like this. He walked towards her and crouched down in front of her. His eyes glistening with unshed tears.

 _'Misaki dear, I haven't heard from you in a while. Are you doing okay? Please call me, I am really worried about you. If I don't hear from you soon, I will fly in to see you,'_

He held in his tears and put one of his hand on her knee. Misaki is strong and he was positive that even if takes a long time, she will get through this…..

 _'I am so sorry for your loss, Misaki. I know he is happy wherever he is,'_

Even if he wasn't by her side anymore.

 _'Hi, this message is for Misaki Usui. We are calling from St. Mary's hospital. There has been an accident and your husband is in a critical condition,'_ she closed her eyes and furrowed her eyebrows as if she was reliving the moment she played the message for the first time and how her entire world crashed after. She pressed the next button and tears began streaming down her eyes.

 _'Babe, I am boarding my next flight. I will see you tonight, I miss you and I love you,'_ a small sob escaped her throat as she repeated the message a few more times. Takumi remained in his spot, feeling guilty for putting his wife through this sorrow and remorse. They stayed in the same spot as Misaki cried her eyes out once again.

After a while, she took a deep breath and got up from the couch. Takumi followed her around, anticipating her next move. What she did next brought a small smile on his face. She stood in front of a vanity mirror and ran her hands through her hair, she grabbed a towel and went to the washroom to take a bath. It has been a while since she took care of herself. It might be gradual changes but slowly, her crying becomes one second less and she spends less time on her bed crying.

One day she will be able to function and become her normal self again. When that day comes, he will be happy to let her go and move on to the next life. But until then, he will be with her every single step. Grieving with her, crying with her, keep her company. Not even death can separate them


End file.
